By the Way
by omidorichan
Summary: Remus and Tonks have finally decided to tie the knot. But, what will her parents think? Don't worry, they'll love you! ... right?
1. Chapter One: A State of Anxiety

**By the Way…**

By: Sinead Usagi

**Chapter One: A State of Anxiety**

_According to Section 76 B of the Magical Code of Sanctions and Punishment, the culprit was within his rights to pursue alternate measures to prevent the..._

With a sigh, Tonks scribbled this out, the ink blotting up the parchment, and getting on her fingers.

She didn't even notice, and began hurriedly writing again, leaving an unsightly smudges of ink wherever her hand touched the parchment.

_In accordance with Section 106 G of the Magical Code of Sanctions and Punishments, the Accused was in violation of the law that clearly states, "No bribery or blackmail are to be used by defendants under any circumstances"..._

"The law contradicts itself!" Tonks shrieked, and tore her parchment up. Unintentionally, her hair went from bright pink to a violent shade of red. Then, she put her face in her hands and tried to calm herself down, her hair slowly transforming itself back to fuchsia.

"Yelling at the Code again, Tonks?" Kingsley stuck his head into her cubicle office, grinning.

Tonks shot him a look that clearly said: **bother me and die.**

Kingsley didn't wait for an invitation. He walked into her office and started looking at all of her personal knick-knacks. He picked them up one by one, and examined them from different angles.

Tonks huffed at him irritably. "Could you _not_ do that?" she snapped.

He set a picture of the Weasley family, complete with Harry, back down, still grinning. Then, he grabbed the enormous rulebook out of her hands, tossed it onto her desk.

"The powers that be order you to take a break and clear your head," he announced in a pompous tone.

Tonks started. "Kingsley, you know I have to get this stupid Thompson report out of the way," she told him sadly, motioning with her ink stained hand to the ripped up parchment on her desk.

Kingsley sighed and leaned against her desk, tapping his fingers absentmindedly.

"Thompson can wait. I think you have something more important to do right now. Perhaps relating to that sparkling rock on your finger?" Startled, Tonks glanced down at her left ring finger, where a shimmering diamond on a gold band was delicately catching the light.

"Take your break, Tonks."

Tonks stared at him for a moment. "How did you know?" she asked, completely astounded.

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "My dear woman, I have never seen you _so_ worked up over the simplest of tasks. Any amateur could have finished that report hours ago."

Tonks frowned for a second, thinking this through, and then grinned at him appreciatively. She picked up her jacket and on her way out of the office, turned to Kingsley.

"I think I'll go for a walk in Muggle London, if that's alright."

Kingsley shrugged as if he could not care less. "Go ahead. My philosophy on life is the Band-Aid strategy. Fast and painful, but a relief to get it over with."

Keeping this in mind, Tonks Disapparated from the Ministry and into an alley off one of the crowded streets in London. She noticed that she had Apparated uncomfortably close to a dumpster, and took a wary step back from it. Then, she set off purposefully down the street, keeping her eye out for the red of a telephone booth.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading the first chapter of _By the Way_! It does pick up, I promise. And, I'll tell you something else: there will be a very delicious cake later on. Ho, ho, ho…

Bask in my non-indented paragraph-ness!

Read and review!

Thanks to all those poor souls who I forced to read this fanfic before I was sure it was finished. Catherine: who stayed up late many nights just for me, and listening to my whining. Awww…; Andrea: who didn't get annoyed as I listed off a million horrible ideas for a title; and Steph: (nycgrl) who is my Lupin/Tonks fanficcy _IDOL!_ And let's not forget Michelle (always supportive and lovely) who read the first part and forgot what she had to tell me :)


	2. Chapter Two: The Phone Call

**By the Way…**

By: Sinead Usagi

**Chapter Two: The Phone Call**

Tonks leaned against the glass wall of the phone booth, with the receiver to her ear, listening to the soothing hum of the dial tone. Telephones, a Muggle item, always reminded her of home, because after she entered into the wizarding world at eleven, she had never used one again unless she was back home. She took a deep breath, and dialed.

Why, you may wonder, was an accomplished witch like Nymphadora Tonks using a grimy, battered old public telephone when she could easily communicate with the people she knew using easier, and frankly, more sanitary methods?

She didn't quite feel like being cold and sending an owl with her message, nor did she feel like sticking her head into a fire. She was too queasy to Apparate to the residence, and this message had nothing to do with the Order, so using a Patronus was definitely out of the question.

First ring.

_Come on, pick up..._

Second ring.

_Doesn't anyone pick up the phone anymore?_

Third ring.

_Just pick up the-_

"Hello?" an out of breath woman's voice chirped.

"Wotcher, mum, it's me." Tonks said evenly.

She heard a small gasp of surprise on the other end, and then, "OH! Hello me! I was wondering when I would hear from you!"

"Sorry, it's just been hectic. You know... considering everything."

There was a sound of exhaling before Andromeda spoke again. "I know, honey. I just wish you would check up with us more often. I do worry about you, being in the fray of- of this war. I was an adult during the last one too, and, well, things seem quite worse now."

Tonks felt a pang of guilt. She _had_ been avoiding her parents, even though she knew it wasn't right. The thought stiffened her resolve.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. I promise to make more of an effort now. In fact, I think I'll be home for dinner on Friday evening."

Her mother brightened considerably at this. "Nymphadora, that is _wonderful!_" she exclaimed with a laugh. "Your father will be so pleased. I haven't set the table for three since his sister was over a few weeks ago."

Tonks felt the knot in her stomach tighten. "Actually, better set it for four. I'm bringing someone I'd like you to meet."

Tonks grimaced a little bit as she visualized the wide, cat-like grin that was, indeed, unfolding on her mother's face on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, yes?" she asked slyly. "Would this someone happen to be a handsome man?"

Tonks took a deep breath. "Well, yes, he is mother. Which is fortunate because wearegettingmarried." She said this last part very fast and then had to jerk the phone away from her ear at the loud bang and shriek that followed. She waited for Andromeda to pull herself together and pick up the phone.

"Mum?" Tonks asked uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

A heavy, unsteady intake of air was her reply. "Yes, dear. Yes. I am okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. I am okay." Andromeda seemed to be reciting a calming mantra to herself.

"Well, if you're sure..." Tonks said, and glanced at her watch. "I really can't stay long. I can answer questions on Friday and hopefully by then you won't be so hysterical."

"I'm not hysterical!" her mother cried, and Tonks jerked the phone away from her ear again. "I'm overjoyed! Wait until I tell Ted! Oh, our little Nymphadora is getting _MARRIED!_"

Tonks began softly banging her head against the glass, as if this would somehow make her mother less embarrassing.

"Oh! What should I cook?" Andromeda asked, suddenly, all business.

Tonks stopped trying to knock herself unconscious. "Well, he likes steak. Er- really rare. As rare as can be. Best not even bother cooking it. You can cook mine though, I would appreciate that. But, there is one thing—"

The scribbling of a pencil and then, without letting her daughter finish the sentence- "What about dessert?"

"Chocolate. Whatever strikes your fancy, as long as it is chocolate." Tonks grinned sheepishly as she said this, glad Kingsley wasn't around to laugh at her sentimentality. "But, I just want to mention that—"

Interrupting: "Wine?"

"Anything red is fine. We aren't picky. I—"

Before Tonks could get another word in, her mother was speaking again.

"You'll be over at five on Friday, then?" Andromeda asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Actually I was thinking more around si—"

"Five it is," she said, and that was final.

Tonks sighed with endearing exasperation. "Alright, see you then. I do have to get back to work now. I just need to tell you that he's—"

"—dying to meet us, I'm sure!" Andromeda said delightedly. "Now go back to work you lovely girl and try not to fill your head too full of fancy!"

Tonks, with another great sigh, gave up, and laughed for her mother's sake.

"Alright, dear. Just one more thing before you go."

"Yes?"

"What is his name?"

Feeling stupid for not having said it already, Tonks replied, "Remus. Remus Lupin."

* * *

**A/N**: If you are reading this you are officially cool. Anyway, more is on the way. Read and review and all that jazz- you know how it goes!

**Bailz:** Your reviews are like music to my ears. Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter too!  
**Andrea:** Thanks for all your help! And thanks for reviewing! You rock!  
**TRISH:** I've continued! I hope you liked this chapter.  
**LupinsLady:** Thanks for reviewing! I've updated pretty quickly!


	3. Chapter Three: Don’t Worry, They’ll Love

**By the Way…**

By: Sinead Usagi

**Chapter Three: Don't Worry, They'll Love You **

"She was so excited that she dropped the phone. She's probably relieved that she won't have an old-maid for a daughter anymore." Tonks tried to skewer a crouton on her fork, but it just crumbled. She was sitting beside Remus at the table at his place. Beside her, Remus was devouring his third hamburger, with a glass of water to wash it down.

Remus snorted into his glass. "An old maid?" he gasped between coughs and laughter.

Tonks grinned at him. "I've arranged things so that none of us have any Order duties tomorrow evening. She wants us there for five, so I will have to leave work early to get ready."

She viciously tried to spear another crouton, but this one crumbled too.

"Do you want a spoon?"

Tonks shook her head.

Remus shifted in his seat beside her, as if expecting her to say something more about the matter of the dinner. She purposefully directed all her energy on getting the next crouton victim onto her fork as an excuse to avoid his eyes. Remus cleared his throat.

"Nymphadora..." he began expectantly.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't. And, I'm busy, can't you see?" She gestured toward the salad in front of her. Then, she threw down her fork determinedly and looked Remus in the eye.

"Let's just skip it!" she blurted out. "I can just introduce you at the wedding, it is no big deal really. They are just normal, embarrassing parents, after all!" Tonks gave Remus what she thought was a convincing smile.

"Let's go somewhere nice for dinner. There's that new sushi place a block from the shopping centre. Remember, you promised me you would try sushi one day, and well... there is no time like the present!" Tonks babbled on and on, and grim realization finally dawned on Remus.

"...it's really just raw fish and--" He held up a hand to silence her.

"You didn't tell them," he said plainly.

Tonks blanched.

"Remus, I'm sorry, I tried! I really did! But she kept asking about food and I... I..." her sentence trailed off into nothing as she saw the disappointed look on Remus's face.

They were silent for a moment until finally, Remus spoke.

"We can't go through with this if it will cause a problem with your family," he said sadly.

This was too much for Tonks. She stood up, her chair scraping loudly and falling onto the floor behind her. She ignored it.

"Remus!" she cried. "This isn't _about_ my family. This is about you and me! Don't tell me after all that I went through to get us together... after everything everyone else did... that you're just going to- It's not important if- Regardless-" Words seemed to be failing her at this moment, which was unfortunate because it was important for her to express herself at this point in time. While she was stuttering madly, trying to bring her thoughts together, Remus bent over and picked up the chair. She fell back into it and massaged her temples.

"Nymphadora," Remus said softly, and she immediately stopped the circular motions and looked at him. Remus was studying her face carefully, as he often did, looking thoughtful and sad. "The last thing I want for you is that an old werewolf comes between you and your family."

"But-!"

He held up another hand to silence her, and began speaking again. "So, we are going to the dinner tomorrow, and we can just hope for the best," he paused again, and frowned. Then, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Besides, I want to meet the people who raised such an extraordinary girl."

Trying not to look too pleased, Tonks hid a grin. "Fine," she said. "On one condition." She held up a single finger at him authoritatively.

Remus looked confused. "What's that?"

She stabbed him in the chest with that finger over and over again, accentuating each word as she spoke. "That. You. Stop. Putting. Yourself. Down." She pinched his cheek. "You aren't old, you know. You just think you are. Mind over matter, and all that."

Remus rolled his eyes at her.

"I mean it! What would Sirius say if he heard you talking like that?"

Remus pondered this for a moment. "Well," he began carefully. "He would probably say 'Moony! If you're old, then what does that make ME!'"

Remus's impression, down to the facial expression and hand gestures, was so accurate that Tonks burst out laughing. As she laughed, she felt an ache, knowing that Sirius would have been the happiest out of anyone for the two of them.

"So, I guess tomorrow is set then," Tonks said when she stopped laughing, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yes," Remus admitted with a nod. Then, he covered his mouth with his hand and gasped. "But, what will I WEAR?"

This sent Tonks into fits of giggles again, ignoring him when he said "Seriously, though!"

"Remus," she said, and leaned forward. "Don't worry about anything. They'll love you."

He didn't seem convinced, however. Tonks winked at him.

"We'll avoid all awkwardness by just shouting it behind is as we leave!" Tonks played this over in her head, with a vision of herself and Remus walking out to the sidewalk, and her shouting through the small opening of the door: _"Thanks for the dinner, Mum! By the way, Remus is a werewolf! BYE!"_ and then Disapparating like there was no tomorrow.

"Nymphadora!" Remus exclaimed indignantly. But before he could reprimand her further, she pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, which by the time they were done, he had forgotten what he was going to say.

"Nymphadora..."

Tonks grinned at him, and put her finger to his lips.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

**A/N**/grovels/ I am sooo sorry! I promise that the next chapter they will meet Ted and Andromeda! Just bare with me!

And please **review!** It is very encouraging!

**PinkToasterOven**: lol! When I read your first review I was like "ah! Change the URL!" but you are clever enough that even though you didn't hear me say that you figured it out on your own. I've had to do that with stories before when they are really recently updated becausethe chapter exists, but it just isn't on the drop down list.  
**Bailz**: Thank you for reviewing again! You are so supportive, you make me happy!  
**Metalmonkey & cataclysmically starry-minded**: Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter, too!  
**Jesus.Lives**: I'll be updating to the dinner really soon, probably over the weekend sometime.  
**Carnivalgir**l: That's a really good idea, to write the proposal! If I ever come up with a good idea to write it, then maybe I will. Or maybe someone else will? I would definitely like to read that! And, isn't Andromeda fun?**  
Lupinsmoon12391**: Hey! Thanks so much for reading my fanfic! I feel so special having all these amazing fanfic authors reading my stuff oo! I'm such a fan of _Conversing with Molly_!  
**nycgrl**: Yaay! I've posted it! Thanks so much again for helping me out! You're so idol-riffic!  
**MaidM**: Yes, you are totally cool! Thanks so much for reading and I am so glad to hear that you like it!  
**Ka-mia2286**: The reaction was my favourite part to write. Next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four: Soup is Easier to Spill

**By the Way…**

By: Sinead Usagi

**Chapter Four: Soup is Easier to Spill Than Beans**

Alright, so she didn't get around to filling her parents in on the minute details. And she had weaseled her way out of talking about it further with Remus. But, standing on the doorstep of her childhood home, beside her future husband, Nymphadora Tonks couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. The knot was back in her stomach, stubborn as ever.

"Go away!" she muttered to it, under her breath. Remus looked at her.

"Did you just tell me to go away?" he asked, surprised.

Tonks jumped and looked at him. "No, no, no!" she sang, her voice dripping with false cheer.

"Shall we knock on the door, then?" he asked uncertainly.

Tonks looked from Remus, to the door, and back to Remus again. "Do we have to?" she questioned, with a touch of pleading in her voice.

"Yes." Remus resolutely knocked on the door twice, loudly and clearly. They strained their ears to listen. There was a loud crash, bang, and the sound of Andromeda telling Ted to "GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN BEFORE YOU RUIN THE DINNER!"

Tonks could hear her father's footsteps falling down the hall, towards the door. Each one sounded as her heart pounded, rising louder and louder in her ears.

The door opened.

"Nymphadora! Remus! Come in! Come in!"

Ted Tonks beckoned them into his home, looking a bit stressed out, but otherwise quite pleased. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't very short. Remus recognized his mousy brown hair as the same Tonks acquired during the time she lost her ability to morph. He was of a thick build, but had obviously been gaining a bit of weight during the past few years. Remus noticed, that as he was observing this, Ted Tonks was observing him too, but intensely. Remus was suddenly, and very acutely aware of his ragged clothing. He had chosen his newest, and smartest looking suit for the occasion. It had seemed like a fine choice at the time, but now he could feel his confidence slowly deteriorating, starting with his outermost appearance.

Trying to banish these thoughts to the back of his mind, Remus shifted his weight onto his other foot uncomfortably, and offered his hand to Ted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir," he said politely. Ted shook his hand jovially.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that SIR business. Not here, right Andy?" he directed the last part of that to the entrance to the kitchen behind him, where the strong scent of dinner was wafting out towards them.

"Right!" Andromeda chirped and, with the sound of a lid being closed over a pot, Andromeda rushed out to greet them, still wearing oven mitts. Remus moved to shake her mitted hand too, but she ignored this and hugged him as if he were a long-lost friend.

Andromeda, Remus could see, was where Nymphadora got most of her looks. She was on the tall side, and slender, with long, flowing, black hair. Her face revealed a kind disposition, and a pretty smile. Remus was struck, for a moment, not by how much she resembled his fiancée, but by how much she resembled Sirius.

Tonks, noticing his momentary stunned silence, hugged her mother too and began talking about how hungry she was.

"Now, now, Nymphadora, it will be ready in a few minutes. We can all sit in the living room and have a nice chat." She turned to Remus, "I am so happy to be meeting you, finally! Though, I have to say," she gave Tonks what might have been a stern look if she hadn't been so cheerful, "I haven't heard much about you at all from Nymphadora!"

"Mum!" Tonks protested at her name being used twice in such a short period of time.

"Don't be silly, Nymphadora. Come, let's sit, yes, just in here. I've been dying to show you- I have some embarrassing photos of her I've been collecting all day, you know--" Tonks groaned as Andromeda took Remus by the arm, and lead him into the living room, where she sat next to him on the sofa.

Ted sat in what seemed to be his own, personal reclining chair, and kicked the newspaper off the footrest and onto the floor before putting his feet up.

"Now, Andy, don't suffocate the man. He needs some time to get used to you, you know!" Ted said with a chuckle. Their daughter, turning red in the face, picked up the newspaper and put it onto the newly cleaned coffee table.

Andromeda, however, wasn't listening. She was gesturing animatedly to various pictures in a photo album that was resting between her and Remus.

"And this is when she got her first bike! Oh, and this is her bike after she rode it! We never did find those missing spokes..." she laughed. "You'll like this one! This is when she first rode a pony!" Andromeda flipped the page to reveal a very muddy, yet widely smiling, eight year-old Tonks. "And this is after she rode the pony! We never did find those missing hooves!"

Andromeda and Remus dissolved into fits of laughter, and Tonks, annoyed at the whole dissecting of her clumsy childhood, and the overuse of the "missing hooves" joke (_every single time!_ she thought angrily), grabbed the album away from them and put it on the topmost shelf.

"Hey! We were looking at that!" Andromeda cried indignantly.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Mother? Do you smell something burning?"

Andromeda leaped out of her seat at this and practically flew into the kitchen. Tonks smiled happily, and took the spot beside Remus.

Ted was still chuckling. "Ah, you may be clumsy, Dora, but you're sharp as a tack. Your mother... well, she's got more free space up there than most." He tapped his head and nodded knowingly.

Tonks rolled her eyes at this, and hoped her father wasn't giving Remus a horrible impression of the gender roles in the household.

"Andy tells me you've been having a horrible time at work lately, Dora. Have they been working you too hard? Don't let them take advantage of you, just because you are a young, hard worker!"

Tonks waved her hand to dismiss this. "Really, Dad, everyone is working hard. We can't afford to slack off now, not with everything that is going on. Besides, Kingsley has been hinting that I'm going to get a promotion of some sort for a week or so now."

Remus and Ted both looked delighted at this. "That's great!" they said in unison, and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Now, Remus, what is it that _you_ do? Tonks hasn't told us anything, really..." Ted leaned forward in his chair and looked at Remus expectantly.

Remus cleared his throat nervously, but before he could reply, Tonks butted in.

"Actually, he doesn't have a job now because he has been doing some very important, full-time work for the..." she gave a half shrug with her shoulders, and raised her eyebrows. "You know, the _Order_." She mouthed the last word, as if speaking it out loud was forbidden.

Ted looked intrigued. "Oh, really? What sort of thing would that be?"

Tonks cut in before Remus could say anything, again. "Now, Dad! We can't discuss this so casually! Remus has been indispensable for the... for us, even now that his mission has been changed, there's always constant things that need to be addressed, and he is such an accomplished wizard that he is always put onto them."

Ted, still looking at Remus with more curiosity than before, was not satisfied.

"Surely you can tell me something about what it is you two are up to! I'm not hiding any spies in here, you know."

Tonks, however, crossed her arms against her chest and shook her head. "No can't do. If you want to be involved, then join. If not, then stop nosing." She looked at Remus sternly. "Don't tell him anything," she said darkly.

Ted laughed at his daughter. "Really, you're no fun! Why're you acting so grown-up all of a sudden?"

This sincerely offended Nymphadora. "Because I am!"

"Oh, right. Speaking of which, how old are you, Remus?"

Ted gave Remus another one of his intense stares that made Remus feel like he was on trial. He knew it. He was right. He was too old for her. The lycanthropy thing hadn't even come up yet and Ted already hated him.

"Well, I'm--"

"DINNER'S READY!" Andromeda called, sticking her head into the living room. She did have such an uncanny talent of interrupting people; Tonks had to hand it to her. They filed into the kitchen, and took their places at the elaborately set table. There were flowers in a vase and candles, just like one might find at a fine dining restaurant.

Andromeda set bowls of hot beef and barley stew in front of each of them before sitting down herself.

"I even dug up the old silverware I forgot we had!" she announced delightedly. This took a moment to register with Tonks, as she glanced over and saw Remus (much to her horror) slowly moving a shaking hand towards the soupspoon. She reached out to grab it away from him, and ended up spilling the hot soup into his lap as she did so.

Pandemonium ensued.

Tonks, horrified at what she had just done, jumped out of her seat, spilling her own soup as she did so. Remus jumped out of his seat too. He had expected his hand to get burned in that split second, not his lap.

"Remus! I'm so sorry! I—"

"Nymphadora, what on earth are you doing!"

"It's alright, it's alright, I'm fine!"

"Will you two stop shrieking?"

"I'm sorry! I can't believe I—"

"I spent hours on that soup! If you didn't want to eat it you could have just said so!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Really, it's okay..."

"—Look at the mess!"

"It's no problem really. It isn't even that hot—"

"—so sorry—!"

Ted walked in between the three of them and then, one last time, ordered Nymphadora and Andromeda to be quiet.

"QUIET!"

The kitchen fell silent, but for the steady dripping and glopping sound of the stew as it ran off the table onto the floor. The front of Remus's trousers was completely soaked, and caked with bits and chunks of barley and strings of beef. Somehow, when knocking over her own soup, Tonks had managed to have it fall behind her, so Remus was the only one who had visibly come into contact with the stew.

Ted sat down at his seat wearily, and waved his hand at Andromeda.

"Andy, please," he muttered. Andromeda sighed, pulled her wand off the counter, and began waving it every which way. As she did so, the soup left the tablecloth, floor, and trousers, and disappeared into thin air.

"There, see? No harm done!" Ted said happily, and gestured for everyone to sit back down. Andromeda took Nymphadora and Remus's bowls and refilled them with the remaining stew.

"Now, eat. Don't spill," she ordered, as she set the bowl in front of her daughter.

"Thank you Andromeda," Remus said with a smile, thoroughly appreciative to be restored to his normal, clean attire. She smiled back at him and resumed her seat.

Then, Tonks made a grab for Remus's utensils again, before he could even begin to touch them. She proceeded to snatch her own up, then her mother's, and finally her father's, before she let them fall with much clanging onto the counter. There were loud banging sounds as she searched through drawers, until finally pulling out the usual, worn sets of spoons, forks, and knives to replace the dangerous silver ones.

"What on earth are you doing?" Andromeda asked, completely dumbfounded, as Nymphadora set the utensils at her spot.

Tonks laughed nervously, unwilling to explain Remus's werewolf allergy to silver. "Mother, really, it's silly bringing out the fine silver. I don't want this to be some stuffy formal occasion! I just want to have a nice, familiar dinner with my parents, so you and Remus can become acquainted."

"But, this is a special occasion. I wanted to celebrate," Andromeda said sadly.

Tonks finished doling out the forks, sat down at her own seat, and smiled at her mother.

"We _are_ celebrating. Your wonderful cooking is more than enough, and it won't taste any better on the fine silver than it will on the forks I've used all my life."

Andromeda sighed to herself, finding this touching, and Tonks sighed to herself too, but out of relief. Beside her, Remus couldn't decide whether to be relieved or edgy.

He didn't have to worry about deciding, because as soon as everything was settled, Ted set him back on the edge again.

"So, Remus. You were saying?"

Swallowing what was in his mouth, Remus raised an interrogative eyebrow at Ted.

"What was I saying?"

Ted grinned at him. "I was asking you about your age."

"I'm old enough to get a discount at the grocery-- OW!"

Tonks had pinched his arm angrily. "Don't listen to him, he's being silly. He's just turned thirty-eight this year."

Ted nodded thoughtfully, but didn't say anything. Tonks was looking at him as if the next thing he would say might be the last. It was Andromeda who spoke next.

"If I may, I'll say it's a nice change!" she informed them in her bubbly sort of way. "All those other boys Tonks used to bring home for us to meet. Complete idiots, if you don't mind me saying now. I remember that one who drank the whole bottle of wine he brought. Do you remember that dear? Then, he drank so much more after dinner that he spent the rest of the night dancing around in the living room and throwing up in the bathroom!" Andromeda began laughing, more to herself than anyone.

"Mother!" Tonks was terribly indignant. "That was almost ten years ago!"

Andromeda wasn't listening. "Or what about that one who tried to burp the alphabet? Or the one who kept making suggestive comments to me? Or the one who was covered head to foot in tattoos? I don't mind tattoos or anything, but really! Oh! And remember that one who got in a fight with you, Teddy? Teddy?"

"Yes, dear," Ted said, sounding tired. He scraped up the last of his stew and looked at Tonks pointedly. "Your mother's right you know. We were afraid you were going to end up with some brainless, frat-boy, Quidditch fanatic. Not that I don't enjoy Quidditch..." he chuckled. "Yes, I agree, Andy, this guy doesn't look like he's going to drain our booze supply."

Remus wasn't sure what to think. Ted hadn't really insulted him... but he had called him "this guy"... and he might have been making a crack at his masculinity. Remus was so confused, and the smell of the steak at the other side of the room was overwhelming his senses, and making him feel a bit slow.

Remus, unsure of how to respond, smiled at Ted vacantly. Then, Andromeda got up and began collecting their bowls, replacing them with plates. On each plate was a large, succulent steak, and a few sides of vegetables.

"Nymphadora says that you like your steak as rare as can be, so I took her to her word, and well... if you want me to cook it more, just say." She seemed unsure if she had been informed correctly.

"No, no, this is perfect, thank you," Remus said happily, and then hoping that the family wasn't too repulsed at his steak preferences.

"Only a real man can eat a steak like that!" Ted said heartily, obviously impressed. "I'm always telling Andy not to cook it so long, but she and Dora here like theirs done to death." He illustrated his point by savagely stabbing his slab of meat with his fork. Remus prayed that the cow wasn't watching this barbaric display from Bovine Heaven.

"I think it was Roguen Zephir Mortelbon who believed that he could become as strong as a bull as long as he didn't cook the "power" out of his beef. I suppose he was referring to the iron content of the meat, but more recent studies have shown that he was right in inducing this because the iron is depleted the longer it is cooked..."

Remus didn't know where this was coming from and why he was saying it. His nerves were finally getting the better of him. Ted, however, looked even more impressed.

"Old Mortelbon! I wrote an extensive report on him in History of Magic, back in, oh... what was it? Sixth year! That man never got enough credit for his work, I'll tell you that much. He was the one who found the first two uses of dragon's blood, did you know that?"

Remus nodded. "Of course. He also set Acromantula againstManticores to see who would emerge the victor. I don't think he was as brilliant as he is depicted to be, if that is true."

Ted was grinning. "You sure know your stuff, I'll give you that! Tonks, you should listen to him, he knows what he's talking about!"

"I _do_ listen to him," Tonks snapped irritably.

Ted took a sip of wine. "So, you're thirty-eight years old, brilliant mind, but no source of livelihood. Full time work with the Order. What did you do before the Order reunited?"

Remus chewed slowly to lengthen the time before he would answer this question. He knew the time of reckoning was near.

"I taught Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for a year. That was definitely my favourite job of any I've done."

Andromeda let out an impressed "_Ooh!_" and Ted, looking a bit skeptical, asked, "Why only a year?"

Tonks cut in. "The position is cursed, you know! They haven't had a teacher last for more than a year for... twenty-five years now, I think it was. More, even! Remus is just lucky he didn't get brutally murdered or something."

"Alright, so the position is cursed," Ted rolled his eyes in a very Nymphadora-like way, as if he thought the whole curse deal was nonsense. Then, his demeanor changed into that of earnest anxiety, and he leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

"The thing is, Remus, what's got me worried is that you have no source of income," he looked very awkward saying it, but determined to get it out. "You know... with you marrying my daughter and all..."

Remus felt the heat rushing to his face. "That's not entirely true..." he said slowly, and began chewing his meat with the least haste he could muster. The seconds seemed to drag by before he swallowed again. "I do get a Lycanthrope Pension from the Ministry."

**

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! **

Ah! I am sorry to cut it off there! Chapter Four was originally from the beginning of this chapter to the end of the story, but it was just _so long_, especially compared to the rest of the chapters I have posted here (18 pages, I think). So I just cut it in half, and this seemed the best point to do it (thanks, Steph). I know I said you would see their reactions in this chapter because that is what I had originally planned and I just changed my mind now. Next chapter will be the last one, I promise!  
And just incase it wasn't clear: Remus is a werewolf so,(in this fic) he is allergic to silver and touching the silverware would burn his hands.

Anyway, I have been really encouraged by everyone's feedback. You guys are awesome and please _do_ **review** because I love hearing what people think, even if you don't like the story.

**Trish**: Thanks! Let me know what you think of the rest!

**nycgrl**: Ah! Yes! I am very excited to hear what everyone thinks. Go Lupin/Tonks!

**Metalmonkey**: Moony is the cutest werewolf ever. I fear his fangirls- including myself. I hope the rest of the story is to your liking!

**dancer8428**: I'm happy you liked the story! I've been updating pretty quickly!

**Bograt:** I'm so glad it made you giggle! It just seemed like such a Tonks-y thing to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Jensco**: I've updated very soon, and I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of this chapter!

**AutomnBreeze25**: Wow! Two people liked the Tonks "by the way—!" joke! Thanks! Like I said, it seemed like a very Tonks-y thing to do. As you can see, it wasn't quite that simple after all.

**Carnivalgirl**: I don't see how anyone _can't_ love Remus because he is so adorable and wonderful, but… well, Snape doesn't like him too much. But then again, Snape doesn't really like anyone now, does he? Anyway! Thanks so much for following the story- I really hope you enjoy the rest!

**Bailz**: Yes, they kissed! Tonks really just wanted to shut Remus up, and what better way to do it? I hope I didn't corrupt you too much. Maybe I can use you as an example of the "Innocence to Experience" archetype in Lit. Poor, poor Bailey. She never saw it coming! Thanks so much for reading, you rock more than geology!


	5. Chapter Five: Do You Remember?

**By the Way…**

By: Sinead Usagi

**Chapter Five: Do You Remember?**

... "I do get a Lycanthrope Pension from the Ministry."

He felt too sick after he spoke these words to put more, answer-delaying food into his mouth. Instead, he sat there, waiting for this to sink in, his heart pounding in his ears. Beside him, Tonks let out an indignant little sigh, as if she felt that her parents weren't entitled to know such details about him.

It took a moment or two for Ted to respond to this. Then, he leaned back in his chair, slapped the table, and laughed loudly.

"Ha, ha! Remus you joker, you! Driest wit I've ever encountered, and I've lived in England all my life!" He stopped laughing almost instantly after this and became serious again. "Really, though. Do you have any income?"

Remus hated it when people thought he was joking.

"Yes, I wasn't joking. I get Lycanthrope Pension," Remus made sure his facial expression was dead serious when he said this so as to avoid further misunderstandings.

Ted, again, needed a moment for this to compute. "You mean..." he began, thinking hard. "You mean that you are accepting these cheques? You figured out how to cheat the system?"

First a funny-guy, now he was committing fraud. Remus's composure was threatening to crumble.

"No, I get the cheques because I qualify for them. Entirely."

Nymphadora was sitting there, fork and knife in hand, but not moving; her entire concentration was on their conversation. Andromeda too, had lost her eating momentum, and was holding her fork in her mouth as if she had forgotten it was there. She too was staring avidly at the two men at the table.

Ted suddenly became cross. "What do you mean you _qualify_ for them? You mean to tell us that you're a _werewolf_?"

Remus thought his voice would fail him. He could see a slight, throbbing vein at Ted's temple, and he was feeling the panic set in.

"Yes, sir."

Ted let out a mighty roar, slammed his palms down on the table, and stood up.

"A BLOODY BEAST LIKE YOU EXPECTS TO MARRY MY LITTLE GIRL?"

His voice shook the walls. Remus winced, and his mind, with a _pop!_ went blank. He could not think of one single, intelligent thing to say. All that came out was,

"Sorry," he said weakly.

"SORRY?" Ted was beyond consolation. He began to walk forward, hands outstretched as if he wanted to strangle Remus. At this point, Nymphadora dropped her fork and knife, and stood up in front of her father.

"SIT DOWN!" she cried, nearly as loud as he was. "You're embarrassing me!"

Ted was trembling with rage, the throbbing vein now completely, and unmistakably visible.

"YOU—" he had to pause before he could speak again. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!"

"KNEW!" shrieked Tonks. "OF COURSE I KNEW! WHAT I DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT YOU WOULD BE SUCH AN IDIOT ABOUT IT!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO REMUS THAT WAY!"

"I WILL NOT HAVE TO SPEND ANOTHER SECOND WITH THAT FILTHY HALF-BREED!"

"I WON'T SPEND ANOTHER SECOND WITH YOU IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE!"

Remus, completely dazed, watched them and wondered vaguely in one part of his mind if he should step in, or step out, or...

He felt something touch him softly on his arm and he turned to see Andromeda, who motioned for him to follow her. When he hesitated, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Best let them get it out of their systems. I have something I want to show you."

She led him out of the kitchen and to a back door, which took them out to the back garden. Andromeda, after Remus was outside, closed the door behind them, muffling most of the argument. She held his arm again and gently led him along a stone path to a bench in the middle of a flowery circle, where they both sat down.

Remus wasn't sure what was going to happen. He was afraid she had taken him outside to politely request that he never see her daughter again. She really didn't have to go to the trouble of taking him away from the kitchen- her husband surely would have seen him out in good time.

"These roses just bloomed last week, you know," she said, motioning towards the bush of beautiful, red roses to the left of them, just beside an unenclosed gazebo.

"I won't see her anymore," Remus said, trying to spare her the awkwardness of finding a way to lead the conversation up to that request, feeling utterly defeated.

Andromeda stopped staring at her flowers for a moment, and stared at him instead, blinking confusedly.

"What ever are you talking about, Remus?"

Remus felt himself blushing. He looked down at his hands. "I mean, now that you know about me- my... condition... I was expecting this, so you don't have to worry. I'll just leave now, thank you for dinner, and please tell Nymphadora I've said goodbye."

He got up to leave with as much dignity as he could muster, fighting his instinctual urge to bolt entirely and all the while not wanting to look her in the eye. But, she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him back down onto the bench.

"I didn't ask, tell, or even hint that I want you to leave. Don't you like my garden?" She looked so sincerely hurt by this that Remus had to smile. Just a little bit.

"Your garden is absolutely lovely. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it up close before." He leaned back and breathed in the scent of a dozen different kinds of blossoms. "It reminds me of pictures I've seen of the palace in Versailles. This could very well be a small plot of land from Versailles."

Andromeda looked absolutely delighted to hear this. She clapped her hands together. "Remus, you are quite charming, do you know that? No wonder Nymphadora is so taken with you!" She paused, and they both heard Tonks's screams, and the sound of a plate breaking.

Andromeda took Remus's hand in hers, and gave him a sad, apologetic look.

"Remus, please excuse Teddy's... outburst. You can forgive him, can't you? He gets a little bit... nervous sometimes, when things are different to him. He often forgets..." Her eyes glazed over a little bit and she looked distant. But, as soon as she had zoned out, she came back again, her eyes baring an intensity Remus had not yet seen in them. He was getting the distinct feeling of déja vu, looking at her with that serious expression on her face.

"Remus? Will you?"

Remus sighed. "Andromeda, I don't think this is a matter of forgiveness or not. If your husband can't accept me, then there is no way I can go through with this marriage and not have a guilty conscience."

Andromeda shook her head. "No, Remus, you must understand. Ted, he needs to adapt. One time, he got so angry when I told him that I had booked us to go to Spain for our twenty-fifth anniversary. 'Andy!' he said, 'how can you expect us to mingle with all those foreigners? They aren't like you and me, you know! They have strange ways!' He was very cross at me, but I wouldn't relent. I traveled all over while I was growing up, and I lost that when I married him, and really, I missed it. So, I dragged him along, and you know what? It took him a day of sulking, and then a day of complete immersion, and then-" she smiled triumphantly at Remus. "He admitted that he _liked_ Spain! Can you believe it? After all that fuss! It was only Spain, after all." She chuckled, patted Remus's hand, and then let go.

"Really, Andromeda, this isn't quite the same thing..." Remus was feeling a little bit exasperated at how simple Andromeda's mind was. He was relieved, however, that she didn't have anything against him.

"Oh, Remus, don't you see? This is exactly the same thing. It has nothing to do with you, really. It is just Ted and his issues. He needs to deal with them, and get on with his life. There is no use in slowing down for him because then everything would get backed up."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, while Remus thought about what she had just said. He watched as a bee flew from one flower to the next, gathering pollen. He let its droning, buzzing sound lull him into a slight state of calm.

"I think they're just about done," Andromeda said softly. The two of them stood up, and walked back into the house, and into the kitchen, where Remus saw, they most certainly were _not_ done.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CONTROL EVERYTHING, DON'T YOU! YOU'RE SO INCONSIDERATE!"

"EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO PROTECT MY DAUGHTER FROM A GREAT DIRTY BEAST!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE MAN I LOVE!"

"I—"

Ted fell silent as Andromeda walked into the kitchen and, after cleaning up thedish that had fallen on the floor, began collecting their dinner plates. He watched her amazed, as she set out dessert at each of the four spots and sat down at her own. She turned around, smiled at Remus, and motioned for him to sit back down too. Reluctantly and hesitantly, he moved forward.

"Andromeda..." Ted began in a low, menacing tone. "What do you think you are _doing?_"

Andromeda smiled at Ted innocently. "I'm having my dessert, Teddy. You must have worked up quite an appetite with all that yelling. Won't you try it? Triple chocolate: fudge, sponge, and cheesecake! All in one!" She took a bite of it and rolled her eyes dramatically. "MMMmmm! Good!"

Ted clenched his teeth together. "I _meant_," he began, enunciating his words, very carefully, his audio level better under control. "What do you think you are _doing_, inviting that... that... _thing_ back in here? I thought you had gotten rid of him!"

Andromeda looked startled. "Oh, sorry, Teddy! I couldn't hear you! I forgot, I put crunchy bits in the cake too, and they were so loud in my ears that they drowned out whatever it was you were saying. Please, sit down, so maybe then I can hear you." She said this all very cheerfully, but the last sentence had a very strict tone to it. Ted, the red flush in his face fading a little bit, sat down, but did not touch his cake.

"Eat." Andromeda, pointed her fork at him, her smile becoming very forced.

Ted ate. One bite.

"Nymphadora, dear, you are quite welcome to sit and eat too, you know." Andromeda took out her wand and magically pushed out Tonks's chair for her. She too, sat down, and took one bite of the cake.

Andromeda spoke again. "Anyway, as I was saying. I was just outside, giving Remus here the grand tour of the garden. I've been working very hard on it this year, and it really shows, don't you agree, Remus?"

Remus was surprised at being addressed, but reacted quickly. "Yes, it is very... excellent."

Andromeda took another bite of cake. "You know, he was even saying that it looks like a bit of the palace garden in Versailles. Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" she gushed. Tonks made a soft sound beside Remus that he could have sworn was on its way to being a laugh.

"Why. Is. He. Still. Here." Ted was barely able to form words anymore.

Andromeda gave an impatient sigh. "Because, he is our dinner guest, our daughter's fiancée, and an extraordinary gentleman."

"Andromeda..." Ted began threateningly.

She ignored it and turned to Remus. "Sirius always spoke so highly of you, dear. I must say, I was doubly excited to meet you once I found out it was you, Remus Lupin, of the... oh, what did he say? The ... Marooners?" she laughed and shook her head. "No, no that wasn't it. It was the--"

"Marauders," Remus said quietly. Andromeda nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! That's it! He told us about all the silly things you boys did at school. You, and Sirius, James Potter, and that awful Pettigrew boy, forgive me for mentioning him."

Ted, looking back and forth between them, was completely stunned.

"You mean... you were-"

Once again, Andromeda ignored him. "I hate to bring this up right now, but I didn't get to see Sirius after he left prison, and well... I never believed he did it, you know. He was always such a wonderful boy. I remember when he stayed with us for a few days after he left home. He was quite the charmer, wasn't he, Teddy?"

Ted grunted in response, looking hard at Remus.

Remus was feeling more at ease now that he could see Andromeda had somehow taken control of the situation. It dawned on him that maybe she wasn't as much of an airhead that she let on.

"Sirius always spoke very highly of you, Andromeda. He was always going on about how you and him were the best thing to come out of the Black family in over a century."

Andromeda nodded solemnly. "Yes, it was hard for him, you know, leaving his family. But he did what he knew he had to do. I understood what he was going through, though I always knew he was much braver than me. I had to leave my family too, since _they didn't approve of my marriage choice._"

She put a lot of emphasis on the last part of that, and then gave Ted a long, hard look. He lowered his eyes to his plate and began squishing the cake.

"Really, my family did not approve of Ted, one bit! He was a Muggle-born, they said. A filthy, no good excuse for a wizard. I would shame them by marrying him, and they would never take me back if I went through with it."

Beside Remus, Nymphadora began grinning uncontrollably. Ted, on her left, was still squashing his cake into mush.

Andromeda was still talking. "Ted even met them once. Do you remember that Teddy?" she asked sweetly. He didn't even look up from his plate.

"Yus," he mumbled.

"Do you remember how _hard_ it was for you to get through that evening? Do you remember how much they _insulted_ and _belittled_ you?"

"Yes, dear," he muttered again, and started making swirls in the chocolaty mess on his plate.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at him. "So, of course, Ted, having been in such a situation, would never dream of putting someone else there if they didn't do anything to deserve it, would you?"

"No, dear."

"Good. So, Remus, tell us, what have you been doing for the Order?" Andromeda turned the conversation casually back to Remus again. He was dumbstruck at how easily she, who seemed so passive and meek, one handedly broke up a screaming argument between father and daughter about a werewolf fiancée.

"Er--"

Tonks jumped into the conversation again, as energetic as ever. "MUM! WE CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

Her mother waved her hand impatiently. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You could at least tell your old mum _something_ about what you've been up to."

"Oh, you know, the usual. Paperwork, going to meetings, romancing dark creatures--"

Remus, who had been guiltily and discretely eating the chocolate cake (he couldn't help it) inhaled it slightly at this.

Tonks was now watching her father, who, although he wasn't saying anything, looked a bit ill, and kept giving Remus frightened glances, as if he expected the man to transform at their very own dinner table and devour them all.

Ted let his fork fall onto his plate with a clatter. "Why can't you marry one of _them_?" he asked, in a quiet, but determined tone.

Remus was startled. "Wh- what? Who?"

There was a furrow in his brow when Ted answered. "One of your own kind. Why don't you marry a werewolf?" He sounded as if all he wanted was for Remus to leave and to forget that all this had never happened.

Remus blinked and gave an odd little smile. "Because, Ted, I'm not in love with any of _them_." He paused and considered something for a moment. "And none of them are in love with me. Do you know how rare it is to find someone who you love so absolutely and totally, and who can reciprocate those feelings?" He frowned and looked down at his plate. "You're lucky, you know. You both found each other, and had the strength to face whatever it was that stood in your way, just so you could be together. At first I was bitter. I didn't want to face anything. I didn't want anything to do with Nymphadora, because I felt that I wasn't good enough for her. But now... it's too late."

Remus, who had been so defeated before, now had a fresh senseof purpose and determination. He looked Ted in the eye and spoke again."I've fallen too hard and too completely in love with her, and you have to understand that I won't let anything stand in the way anymore. So, Ted, I am willing to do whatever it is to convince you that I am the only man for Nymphadora. And I hope, also, that we can be friends."

There was a soft sob from either side of Remus, but he barely heard it. Ted examined Remus's face, and saw that Remus had, for the first time that evening, an unguarded expression in his eyes.

"Stand up," Ted snapped. Remus did so, slowly. Ted stood up as well, and walked right up to Remus, never breaking eye contact with him. Remus was wide eyed, completely expecting Ted to hit him for being bold and demanding that he get out of his house immediately.

His arm moved. Remus didn't brace himself.

Ted outstretched his hand.

"You've convinced me right enough."

Remus accepted his handshake.

"Thank you."

They let go and then, realized, much to their manly discomfort, that the two women at the table had broken down crying. Andromeda was, in vain, daintily trying to wipe underneath her eyes to keep her mascara from running. Nymphadora had her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking.

"I'm s-so glad you t-two worked thing ou-out!" Andromeda said, laughing through her tears. Ted looked to the side and sighed, before resuming his seat and regaining his appetite for the cake.

Remus crouched down beside Nymphadora and gently pulled her hands away from her face. The makeup she had taken so long to put on before they had left was smeared down her cheeks, but leaving her, in Remus's eyes, no less beautiful. She turned her head away from him and grabbed a napkin, trying to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Ted and Andromeda, sensing a "moment" coming on, moved discretely themselves as far away from the couple as they could, without entirely leaving the table, and most definitely not out of hearing range.

"Why are you crying?" Remus asked softly, taking his own, unused napkin and trying to wipe away some of her tears. She shook her head, and then threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"B-because I-I've n-n-never heard y-yo-u say that before!" she cried, her voice muffled. She pulled away from him and smiled, taking his hands in hers.

"Ooh, yes, it was beautiful, Remus!" Andromeda chirped enthusiastically from across the table. Ted nodded in agreement, and slightly banged his fist on the table.

"Exactly! Couldn't have said it better myself!"

But Remus and Nymphadora weren't listening. In fact, they stopped listening for so long that eventually Ted had to step in.

"Okay! Okay! We get it! Now break it up!" he said, clapping his hands loudly.

They pulled away from each other and came back to the real world rather reluctantly. Remus got to his feet, and then offered his hand to Nymphadora as she stood up.

"Thanks for dinner, Mum," she said brightly, her cheeks tinged pink. "I think it's best we go now."

At the door, Ted shook Remus's hand for the third time that evening, and this time just as jovially as the first. Andromeda pulled him into an even tighter hug, and whispered in his ear that she hoped the chocolate cake she was giving them to take home would reconcile them enough to still invite her and Ted to the wedding.

"Of course you're invited!" Remus said with the first real laugh he had made all evening. "Why wouldn't you be invited?"

"Oh, just making sure," Andromeda said airily, with a dismissing wave of her hand.

They said their last goodbyes before Nymphadora and Remus walked out into the crisp night air. Above them the stars were now shining, and the moon was nearly full. But, for possibly the first time, Remus didn't feel sad or angry when he saw it. For the first time, he just couldn't be bothered, because beside him, linking her arm in his, was someone who didn't care either.

He wasn't worried.

For the first time, he was sure that everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

**FIN.**

**A/N:** The end! The power of love conquered all, etc. And I have to apologize for Remus's painful little speech there at the end. I am _really _bad at writing those kinds of things. But I needed to put it in because I think that Remus's meeting the Tonkses was important. Even though he has accepted that he loves Nymphadora and that she loves him, there was still that nagging voice in his head saying that what he was doing is wrong. So, it was important for him to know that her parents are okay with him too.

Please **review!** I would love to hear what everyone thinks. And thanks to everyone for reading! It was so great to come home from work and find my inbox fullof reviews! Thank you so much!

**Dancer8428**: Thanks! I made myself wait the week before I updated. /is evil/

**Bograt**: ha! I'm so glad to her you laughed so hard. It's good for your health! So, in a way, have I helped your well being? Thanks so much for reading!

**Crabbycat14**: yeah! I came home and there were so many reviews in my inbox, it was amazing. I think I'll write nothing but cliffhangers from now on… lol, j/k! I hope you like their reactions!

**Rara**: Ho ho ho, I'm so evil! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Snowbunny0405**: That was the strangest review I've ever gotten. But, I'll take it as a compliment! Thanks! I hope this chapter didn't resemble your life though, as there was much of the /anger/ and such. Anyway, that sounds like a funny story to tell your kids! And yay for your slightly similar screen name to mine (go rabbits!)

**TRISH**: You're reviews are so encouraging! Please, tell me what you think of this chapter! And thanks so much for reading (and reviewing).

**Carnivalgirl**: Yeah, you said it. Snape is just a very bad judge of character, although he sort of did have a little _tiny_ bit of an excuse (not a very good one, though) for not liking Remus. I'm glad you were so eager to know what happens! It is very encouraging to have great readers/reviewers like you! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm looking forward to it!

**Cassie89**: I updated! And only a week or so later!

**GMB**: thank you for saying my work is wonderful! Eek, I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey said she liked my earmuffs!

**LupinsLady**: YAY! Thanks so much! I loved writing Andromeda, and I hoped that people would respond to her positively. I can just imagine what an odd, ditzy kind of woman would name her daughter "Nymphadora". And xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo times a million to you! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Metalmonkey**: Thank you! The soup part was probably my favourite part to write. It can't be a Lupin/Tonks without someone's legs getting accidentally scalded. Sorry about the cliffhanger. It was my first-ever cliffhanger, too!

**Automnbreeze25**: Yay for cliffhangers! And, no, that wouldn't be an easy thing to tell one's parents. I,too, would prefer to yell it as I leave, but alas, Remus is too… gentlemanly to let that happen. Let me know what you think of the ending!

**Wolf feathers**: lol, stalking. That's one way to motivate someone! Illegal, but effective! But no need, I have finished the story!

**nycgrl**: Hee hee! I felt so diabolical making a cliffhanger there. Sort of. I'm glad you like the chapter title! I will email you soooooooon

**Morumotto-sempai**: But not as big as THE QUESTION OF EXISTENCE!

**Santiva Potter**: Yes, the whole "don't worry" thing does create a bit of comically ominous dread. Yes, Ted was fun to write because he is so quick to jump to conclusions because he is a bit paranoid, and then often has to put his foot in his mouth. Please review again, I'd love to hear what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.


End file.
